


Look at Me

by icegirl99



Series: Look At Me [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Copia struggles with his feelings for Papa Emeritus III
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Series: Look At Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602166
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece but I needed to write this. I am working on other fics. One of them being the Two for Tragedy sequel.

You see the way he looks at you, Copia, I thought as I sat on the bench in the front row of the chapel. He's probably angry at you. I averted my gaze from the altar. 

Still as I stared at the floor, the image of his body was burned into my mind. The way his robes fell over his perfectly sculpted body, the way they swirled about as he made swift but calculated movements. How I longed to feel the silky fabric beneath my fingertips. How I wished to know what those beautifully painted lips tasted like. 

I wasn't sure when this all started, perhaps it was when Papa had began to train me to become Ghost's new frontman. Or maybe it was when I fell behind on my dark mass planning. Regardless of when it began, I found myself sitting here now wishing that he wasn't looking at me like that. Like he was so disappointed in me. True, I had left this mass until the last minute and had therefore left him to 'wing' it, his words, but still I was unable to justify his cold gaze. 

The mass had only just begun and already I felt the desire to leave. I knew I shouldn't. I raised my head and watched him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. My ears hung onto his every word as if it would be his last. The smooth tone like velvet to me. It was soft and it was warm. I longed for him to use that tone with me while he held me in my bed. I slipped my eyes closed as I imagined his arms wrapped around me tightly, whispering sweet words of nothingness in my ear. I imagined kissing his lips, touching his chest, feeling him moving inside me…

Tears stung at my eyes and I opened them to let them fall. His mismatched gaze met my own and for a moment I thought I had seen remorse in them, like he knew why I was crying and that he was sorry. 

I must have been mistaken. Papa's eyes looked away for a moment, when they returned to mine they were just as cold as they were before. 

My head dropped as I realized that I would never get what I wanted. It was stupid of me to think that he could ever love me like I loved him.


End file.
